This disclosure relates to methods of servicing a wellbore. More specifically, it relates to methods of treating a wellbore with resin compositions.
Natural resources (e.g., oil or gas) residing in a subterranean formation may be recovered by driving resources from the formation into a wellbore using, for example, a pressure gradient that exists between the formation and the wellbore, the force of gravity, displacement of the resources from the formation using a pump or the force of another fluid injected into the well or an adjacent well. The production of fluid in the formation may be increased by hydraulically fracturing the formation. That is, a viscous fracturing fluid may be pumped down the wellbore at a rate and a pressure sufficient to form fractures that extend into the formation, providing additional pathways through which the oil or gas can flow to the well.
To maintain the fractures open when the fracturing pressures are removed, a propping agent (i.e., a proppant) may be used. Proppant packs are typically introduced into the wellbore and surrounding formation during fracturing and completion operations in order to provide a structural frame for both downhole support and fluid collection. In some instances, the proppants may be coated with resin materials (i.e., resin coated proppants) that facilitate the proppant particle's adherence to each other and to the formation surface. However, while delivering a resin-coated proppant into the wellbore, the proppant particles may stick to the equipment, prior to reaching their desired location. Accordingly, an ongoing need exists for more effective compositions and methods of delivering resins and proppants in subterranean formations.